La estrella de nuestro cielo
by Isabella Anna Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward estan a dos pasos de casarse. Su futuro les espera, pero, ¿Sera como ellos habian pensado que seria? La familia Cullen se vera en mas de una sorpresa, algunas bastante buenas....
1. Prefacio

My Breaking Down

PREFACIO

Todo había terminado, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Ya no tenía de que preocuparme. Todos los peligros que me acechaban habían desaparecido. Ya nadie me buscaba o intentaba matarme.  
Me encontraba en una camilla en el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle. Ya no necesitaba ningún tipo de cura pero al desmayarme en medio de la pelea, Edward y Carlisle se preocuparon de verdad. ¿Desde cuando un vampiro puede desmayarse? Entonces me vinieron a la mente las primeras palabras que pronuncie y aquella sensación que me invadió cuando mi transformación finalizo. En ese momento Carlisle no pudo contener su sorpresa y su felicidad.


	2. Introducción

INTRODUCCION

Nervios. Eso era lo que sentía. Ya estaba muy nerviosa, casi histérica, cuando Edward y yo nos plantamos en frente de la puerta de casa, dispuestos a confesarle a Charlie que nos casábamos. Lo cierto es que todo fue bastante bien aunque tuve que gritarle un poco y mas tarde recibir un sermón por su parte enumerándome las razones, con ejemplos y todo, de porque no debería casarme tan joven. Se aseguro de recordarme su experiencia y la de Renée y, por supuesto, no tardo en mencionar a Jacob. Eso me dolió, ya que mi reciente descubrimiento de que realmente el tenia razón y yo estaba enamorada de el habían dificultado un poco las cosas. Le amaba, si, pero no era la misma clase de amor que yo sentía hacia Edward. Cierto es que no era solo mi mejor amigo, como yo insistía en asegurarle, aunque mas bien creo que a quien quería convencer era a mi misma, pero no le amaba igual que a mi futuro marido. Al principio me dolió partirle el corazón pero pronto me convencí de que el estaría bien y que probablemente su imprimación estaría esperándole a la vuelta de la esquina. Al pensarlo no pude evitar ponerme un poco celosa pero prefería eso a tener que verle vagando por el mundo solo y con el corazón roto. Por ello, acudí al día siguiente a la Push para tener una conversación con el. Edward insistió en llevarme hasta su casa y yo accedí. Después de la pelea con los neófitos y Victoria, los Cullen y los licántropos parecían haber mejorado en sus relaciones y les permitían cruzar la frontera cuando acudían, por así decirlo, con su fachada humana y no para cazar. Una vez en la Push, Jake y yo fuimos a la playa a nuestro lugar para hablar.

Por mi parte le confesé mis sentimientos, tanto hacia él como hacia Edward. Después le asegure que encontraría a una mujer que le haría el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Aproveche ese momento de confesiones para confesarle que me haría muy feliz que tanto vampiros como licántropos convivieran juntos sin ningún problema, o por lo menos sin miradas de asco y sin apodos molestos. No sabría describir lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento pero su rostro mostró, en primer lugar desacuerdo y rabia que poco a poco se fue transformando en comprensión e incluso aceptación.  
Tras esta larga charla, volví a casa donde Charlie me esperaba para contárselo todo con detalle. Estuvimos toda la cena hablando del tema y Charlie no paraba de lanzarle miradas a Edward para comprobar que no nos escuchaba. Si se llegara a enterar de que mi futuro marido le escucharía aun estando a varios kilómetros de distancia se pondría aun mas pálido que Edward. Me reí ante tal pensamiento. Al terminar la cena le dije que pasaría la noche en casa de los Cullen para seguir con los planes de la boda con Alice. Aunque su rostro mostraba desacuerdo con la idea de que pasara una noche en casa de los Cullen, lo que implicaba de alguna manera una noche con Edward, sus palabras fueron suficientes para dejar claro que aprobaba mi boda.

Dos días después estábamos en el avión de ida a Jacksonville con intención de comunicarle la noticia a Renée. Ya me imaginaba su reacción, negativa por supuesto. Estaba de los nervios, no tanto como cuando se lo dijimos, pero solo por los pelos. Lo que de verdad me preocupaba era dañarla, pero ella, más que cualquier otra persona, tenía que entenderme. Lo único que me consolaba y me tranquilizaba era la mano de Edward que sostenía la mía con fuerza.

Finalmente mi madre aceptó, no sin antes echarme una charla en la que hasta se atrevió a insinuar que yo estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo íbamos Edward y yo a tener un hijo? A Renée desde luego se le iba la cabeza a veces…Después de mucho hablar, finalmente todo fue bien. Y después de todas las discusiones, insinuaciones, charlas,… llego el día antes de la boda. Edward no se separaba de mi excepto en mis momentos humano y cuando Alice y Rosalie, con la que ya me llevaba muy bien, casi como hermanas, me secuestraban para ultimar todos los detalles de la boda. Al final, llegó la noche y, por orden de Alice, Edward la pasó en su casa mientras yo me quedaba en la mía con la atenta mirada de Alice que me ordenaba cada dos por tres que me durmiera, como si fuera tan sencillo… Finalmente me sumergí en los brazos de morfeo.

**_Espero que dejeis muchas reviews y que os guste este capi.._**


	3. CAPITULO 1: LA BODA

CAPITULO 1: LA BODA

CAPITULO 1: LA BODA

Estaba en una especie de jardín. Era realmente hermoso y rebosaba de ambiente primaveral. Las flores hermosas se extendían por el lugar y los rayos del sol lo hacían perfecto. Aunque, sin duda, el paisaje no estaba completo sin él. Edward estaba tumbado en la verde y mullida hierba mirándome con esos ojos caramelo. Su perfección era aun mayor por el hecho de los luminosos destellos que emitía su marmórea piel a la luz del sol. Todo era perfecto, pero todo tiene que acabar.

De repente sentí unas manos que me zarandeaban suavemente. Abrí mis ojos esperando encontrarme de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos pertenecientes a mi prometido pero en su lugar me encontré unos del mismo color pero pertenecientes a otra persona, una demasiado hiperactiva…

- Buenos días, Bella. Vamos que tienes que ducharte y bajar a desayunar antes de que empecemos – Dijo con prisas.

- Alice, no tengo hambre – Me quejé aunque sabia que no iba a servir de nada.

- No digas tonterías, debes de estar hambrienta, ayer no comiste nada tampoco – Y con razón, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para probar bocado – Además, vas a estar todo el día de aquí para allá, saludando a la gente, bailando… Vas a gastar mucha energía y no querrás caer desmayada antes de llegar al altar…

- ¡Claro que no! – La idea de Edward tan perfecto plantado en el altar, aunque fuera por mi falta de energía, me destrozaba por dentro.

- Entonces, andando – Me saco de mi cama de un suave tirón y me empujo, literalmente, hacia el pasillo – Yo estaré aquí preparándolo todo – Se metió en mi cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás. Pero me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo. Me acerque a la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta…- Tu ropa esta en el baño – Me grito Alice desde dentro de mi habitación. No dejaba de sorprenderme con sus visiones.

Me metí en el baño me di una ducha relajante. Me lavé el pelo con aquel champoo de fresas que tanto le gustaba a Edward. Cuando terminé Salí de la ducha y miré aquel conjunto de ropa interior. Rosalie con la colaboración de Alice lo había escogido asegurando que a Edward le iba a encantar… Me lo puse con el rubor de mis mejillas presente al igual que cuando me lo compre en la tienda. Mi vergüenza no era de mucha ayuda en estas ocasiones.

Tras colocarme aquel conjunto me puse la bata que también me había comprado y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras con intención de no caerme, lo que menos quería era acudir a mi boda con una escayola. Me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé un bol de cereales que me tome con desgana y, después, lavé el bol y la cuchara y volví a mi habitación. Allí me esperaba Alice con todo ya montado. Sobre el escritorio se sucedían ordenadamente colocados varios elementos de tortura, desde cepillos de pelo de varios tamaños y formas hasta un maletín en el que, suponía, se escondía el maquillaje. El vestido permanecía colgado de la puerta del armario para que no se arrugara o se estropeara.

- Bueno, Rosalie se retrasa por lo que empezaremos sin ella – Decidió Alice con su vista fijada en mi reloj de mesa. Después de giro hacia mi – Ven, Bella, siéntate en la silla – Me cogió de la mano y me sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, que se había convertido en un salón de belleza improvisado – Bien, empezaremos con el peinado – Y nada mas informarme comenzó la tortura con mi cabello, haciendo yo que se que experimento…

Media hora más tarde llegó Rosalie con dos bolsas más en las que venían sus vestidos. Como íbamos directas a la ceremonia, no les quedó otro remedio que vestirse en mi casa. También influía que la boda se celebrara en la casa de los Cullen, mas concretamente en el jardín, que no tendrían intimidad. Alice y yo coincidimos en el lugar de celebración, aunque conociendo a Alice, su jardín parecería de todo menos un jardín…

- Bien Rose, yo ya he terminado ¿empezamos con el maquillaje? – Preguntó Alice con tono alegre y emocionado. Se notaba que a Alice le gustaban los momentos Bella Barbie.

- Por supuesto, ya veras Bella, te vamos a dejar perfecta – Me sonrió Rosalie. Me puse rígida. Temía a toda costa que el maquillaje se me corriera por alguna que otra lagrima que de seguro soltaría y me quedara una cara de payaso, literalmente, el día de mi propia boda – Tranquila, es maquillaje anti-novias demasiado emotivas – Me tranquilizó Rose.

Así pasó un rato hasta que, por fin, terminaron la sesión de maquillaje y me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido. Después me puse las joyas compradas para la ocasión, por lo que ya tenia algo nuevo aunque prácticamente todo era nuevo; algo azul, los lazos que decoraban la cintura del vestido; algo viejo, el anillo de la madre de Edward que ahora era mío; pero me faltaba algo…Algo prestado.

- Bella – Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Alice ya no se encontraba en la habitación lo cual me extrañó – Veras, quería hablar contigo por eso le he pedido a Alice que salga – Me asusté ¿Qué iba a decirme Rosalie como para que Alice no estuviera presente? Dirigí mis ojos hacia su serio rostro y me preocupé aun más – Veras… Quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento estos últimos años. Se que al principio me comporté de una manera injusta contigo, tenia envidia de ti y no podía aceptar que quisieras ser como nosotros. Pero ahora se que no puede ser de otro modo. Edward te quiere mucho y conozco, por propia experiencia, lo que se siente al ver que el amor de tu vida puede morir mientras tú sigues viviendo tu eternidad solo. – Dijo esto con un tono triste, supongo que al recordar como encontró a Emmett malherido por aquel oso en el bosque – Además, yo ya te considero mi hermana – Me confesó con una sonrisa a la vez que yo me sorprendía por el comentario – La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros puede dejarte ir, Bella. Eres la pieza que faltaba en nuestro puzzle. La familia no estaría completa sin ti – Mis ojos se anegaron de lagrimas cuando escuché aquellas palabras que deseaba tanto oír – Por eso quiero que lleves puesto esto en tu boda hoy – Me mostró una cajita blanca con un lazo plateado en la tapa – Te faltaba algo prestado y pensé que seria una buena forma de pedirte disculpas.

Abrí la cajita y lo que vi me dejo asombrada. Dentro descansaba una pequeña corona, discreta pero hermosa.

- Rosalie… es…….es… - No tenia palabras y las lagrimas que no quería derramar no facilitaban la labor.

- ¿Hermosa? La llevé en mi primera boda con Emmett y me gustaría que la levaras tu en la tuya con Edward – Me miró con cariño, cosa que no me esperaba de Rosalie. De verdad me aceptaba en la familia. La última de los Cullen me estaba demostrando que me quería como su nueva hermana. Ahora ya tenia a toda la familia dispuesta a añadirme a su lista de miembros – Oh, Bella tranquila. No pasa nada. Menos mal que el maquillaje no se corre – Me ayudó a secarme las lágrimas que ya caían en cascada por mis mejillas.

- Rosalie, esto es……yo no……- Intenté decir pero la voz se me corto a causa de la emoción.

- No puedes rechazarlo, Bella. Te falta algo prestado y me sentiría muy feliz de que la llevaras, seria tu forma de aceptarme como tu hermana y perdonarme – Sonrió enseñando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

- Rosalie, claro que te considero mi hermana – La abracé con todo el cariño y agradecimiento que pude transmitirle – Por supuesto que la llevare. Gracias. Gracias por aceptarme.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Bella. Al contrario, soy yo la que te agradezco que me perdones y me aceptes – Pronunció estas palabras mas feliz como nunca la había visto. Estuvimos un rato mas abrazadas hasta que Rosalie nos devolvió a la realidad- Creo que será mejor que te la ponga. Al final vamos a llegar tarde y Edward se va a impacientar – Solté unas pequeñas risitas al imaginarme a Edward ya histérico al no verme aparecer.

Una vez me hubo colocado la tiara cuidadosamente sobre mi peinado, se disculpó asegurándome que era su turno para prepararse. Nada mas salir de la habitación apareció Alice ya vestida con su hermoso traje de dama de honor que Rosalie y ella llevarían a juego. Era de un color dorado, no muy llamativo y corto ajustado pero suelto de la cintura para abajo. Alice llevaba el pelo un poco ondulado, lo que su corto pelo le permitía. Se acercó a mí con sus andares de bailarina con los zapatos en la mano. Me ayudo a colocarme aquellas trampas mortales y se apartó para observar el resultado de su duro trabajo.

- Bella, cierra los ojos – Ordenó amarrándome suavemente de los brazos y guiándome hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero – Bien, ábrelos – Y así lo hice.

La imagen que me devolvió el espejo era totalmente nueva para mí. El vestido era de un perfecto tono blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a las dimensiones de mi fino cuerpo resaltando aun más mi pálida piel. El collar, los pendientes y la pulsera desprendían pequeños destellos de luz que le daban un toque fantástico al conjunto favoreciendo mi rostro con los destellos. El maquillaje era discreto: Una sombra de ojos de un tono dorado, algo de rimel que alargaba y daba forma a mis pestañas y el pintalabios de un tono rosa claro con algo de brillo.

- Y bien ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó la pequeña Alice aun conociendo de sobra la respuesta

- Como si no lo supieras, Alice. No me reconozco – Contesté a su pregunta.

- Yo creo que Edward nos va a estar agradecidas de por vida – Comentó Rosalie entrando en la habitación. Llevaba el mismo vestido que Alice pero en ella se veía muchísimo mejor. Su peinado era algo parecido al de Alice, sus mechones dorados curvados caían por su espalda hasta un poco antes de la mitad de esta. Como siempre, Rosalie parecía una diosa…

Bajamos al piso de abajo donde ya nos esperaba Charlie con un traje de color oscuro y con una corbata del mismo todo. Me sorprendió observar a mi padre llevando aquella indumentaria. Estaba desconocido.

- Alice y yo nos adelantamos. Os estaremos esperando – se despidió Rosalie con un abrazo.

- Hasta ahora mismo Bella y relájate, todo va a ir bien – Informó Alice resaltando las ultimas cinco palabras. Estaba segura de que lo había visto, eso me tranquilizó un poco pero los nervios no terminaban de abandonarme.

- Papa…- Le llamé acercándome a él – Gracias por estar este día conmigo.

- No tiene que agradecerme nada. Por mucho que no me entusiasme la idea de que te cases tan joven, se que esto es lo que realmente quieres y yo lo apoyo – ante esta declaración no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarle – Solo espero que no os ocurra lo mismo que nos pasó a tu madre y a mi.

- No tienes que preocuparte por ello, papa. Edward y yo nos queremos y él esta dispuesto a todo por asegurar mi felicidad – Le aseguré. A lo mejor este era el ultimo día que pasaría con el en un tiempo y quería que supiera que Edward sabría cuidarme.

- No me cabe la menor duda- Sonrió mi padre – Será mejor que nos vayamos, no querrás hacer esperar al novio – Comentó burlón. Entonces me surgió la duda.

- Papa, dime que no me llevaras en el coche patrulla – Pregunté temerosa de su respuesta. Todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto para tolerar algo así.

- Creo que Alice se ha encargado de ello – Respondió abriendo la puerta de la entrada. Aparcado en la acera de la casa se encontraba un coche de color negro con los cristales tintados – Es un Rol Royce. Sin duda un coche muy caro.

El viaje en coche a casa de los Cullen se me hizo eterno. Casi podía asegurar que echaba de menos la temeraria conducción de Edward o incluso de Alice que nada tenia que ver con la seguridad y la lentitud del jefe de policía del pueblo. Se podría decir que a Charlie le daba miedo rozar aquel lujo de coche en el que los dos nos encontrábamos.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, cuya entrada estaba al completo de coches de los invitados, un elegantísimo Emmett fue el encargado de abrirme la puerta trasera y tenderme la mano para ayudarme a bajar del coche. Emmett, al igual que Jasper que se encontraba detrás de él con una sonriente Alice de su brazo, vestían un elegante esmoquin negro que resaltaba su piel marmórea y que marcaba su musculoso cuerpo en el caso de Emmett. Charlie se aproximo a nosotros tendiéndome el brazo mientras Emmett y Rosalie emprendían su camino hacia el altar cogidos del brazo. Alice y Jasper les siguieron. Justo después, la música comenzó a sonar indicándonos nuestra salida. Entonces me di cuenta de que la música que estaba sonando no era la típica marcha nupcial de cualquier boda sino que era mi nana. Escuchar aquellas notas que habían sido compuestas por mi ángel me relajaba más incluso que el poder de Jasper. Tendría que agradecer a Alice el detalle después.

Dediqué una mirada por todo el jardín que estaba a reventar de gente. A un lado se encontraban los de Denali y la familia de Edward además de algunos compañeros del instituto. Al otro lado estaban mis padres, más compañeros de clase y los de la Push. Me extrañó no localizar a Phil entre los invitados. Entonces dirigí mi mirada al ángel que se alzaba glorioso y perfecto en el altar.

Llevaba el mismo traje que Emmett y Jasper con la única diferencia de llevar un clavel blanco sobre la chaqueta del esmoquin. Podía describirle en una palabra, perfecto. Era mi ángel, perfecto y hermoso como siempre. Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad y a ellos se unió una amplia sonrisa al verme caminar hacia nuestro futuro.

Recorrimos lo que quedaba de camino hacia mi amado, lo cual se me hizo casi interminable gracias también a mi concentración para no tropezar y hacer el ridículo. Llegué por fin a la altura de mi adonis que me cogió delicadamente de la mano que Charlie le tendía. Nos quedamos el uno frente al otro mientras el cura, que por su aspecto de anciano de piel pálida y esos ojos dorados dejaba claro que era un vampiro, comenzó su sermón al que no preste mucha atención. Estaba tan ocupada observando a un Edward mas feliz que nunca e intentando que no se me saltaran las lagrimas que no me di cuenta de a que parte de la ceremonia habíamos llegado.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe – El anciano pronunció cada palabra mientras observaba a mi ángel quien giro la cabeza hacia mi con una amplia sonrisa antes de decir…

- Si, quiero –

- Y tu, Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como tu legitimo esposo para amarle y respetarle en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe – Mire a Edward que tenia sus dorados ojos clavados en mi expectante.

- Si, quiero – Respondí con total sinceridad.

- Bien, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar que ocupaban los miembros de la manada y en especial a un joven moreno que me miraba con esos ojos oscuros. Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa que le devolví cargada de agradecimiento.

- En ese caso, por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, os declaro marido y mujer – Llegados a ese momento ya había lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas – Puedes besar a la novia –

Edward dirigió sus manos hacia mis mejillas y limpió las lágrimas que por ellas caían para después aproximarse y posar sus duros labios sobre los míos en un beso suave y delicado, el primero como marido y mujer.


	4. CAPITULO 2: LA NOCHE DE BODAS

**_Bueno por fin el capitulo de la noche de bodas. Antes de nada decir y agradecer a una compañera del foro de crepusculo-es que ha sido la autora de la parte hot del capitulo. Espero que os guste tanto como les ha gustado a las chicas del foro y no os corteis en dejar reviews para mi como para Noi yo me encargo de mostrarselas.. Gracias por vuestras reviews y por leerme, vosotras haceis posible que siga con mis historias! Besos!!_**

CAPITULO 2: LA NOCHE DE BODAS.

Tras la ceremonia tuvimos el banquete también en el espacioso jardín de los Cullen. Lo cierto es que resultó bastante gracioso observar como los Cullen al completo, disimuladamente, ocultaban la comida a velocidad vampírica para que nadie se diera cuenta aunque yo sabia perfectamente que lo hacían. Edward prácticamente me lo daba todo a mi, también disimuladamente, aunque claro, yo no podía con todo. Después de comer trajeron la tarta. Estaba compuesta por un delicioso bizcocho con nata y encima una capa de hojaldre con caramelo sobre este. Edward y yo la partimos, aunque fue más bien Edward el que sostuvo todo el peso de la espada y yo más bien pose mis manos sobre las suyas.

Cuando Alice anunció el momento del vals, por poco me da algo de los nervios que repentinamente me surgieron. Ya casi no sentía los pies de andar de aquí para allá saludando a la gente con los taconazos que llevaba que no me mantendrían mucho más en pie ¡como pretendían que bailara! Por suerte mi ángel estuvo allí para sostenerme mientras nos movíamos al son de la melodiosa música que llenaba la habitación. Después bailé con Charlie, con quien fue un poco mas difícil pero lo logré, y después fue Carlisle el que bailó conmigo. Todo esto mientras mi madre y Esme bailaban con Edward, tal y como se solía hacer.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya eran las dos de la mañana y estaba realmente cansada por lo que le propuse a mi recién estrenado marido marcharnos ya, después de todo, según estaba la gente, no nos echarían en falta. Como no él accedió y juntos nos despedimos de todos los invitados dejando para el final a mis padres y a los Cullen, a los que ahora ya podía llamar familia.

Nos acercamos a despedirnos de Renée que en ese momento se encontraba charlando con Esme quien volvió con Carlisle al vernos aparecer.

- Mamá, Edward y yo nos marchamos ya, estoy agotada y me gustaría descansar un poco – Le informé. Después de todo, la versión oficial era que mañana partiríamos a Alaska de luna de miel y nos quedaríamos allí hasta que entráramos en la universidad. Por supuesto, la versión en la versión extraoficial no nos iríamos a ninguna parte, al menos de momento, sino que Edward me convertiría y, después si que si, nos iríamos a Alaska con el clan de Denali. – Siento que Phil no haya podido venir.

- Si…Bueno…-Mi madre se había puesto demasiado seria y eso me preocupaba – Bella, tengo que contarte algo.

- ¿Ocurre algo mama? – Estaba empezando a preocuparme seriamente.

- Voy a divorciarme de Phil – Soltó de sopetón Renée. Yo me quedé petrificada sin saber muy bien que decir. Creía que ella y Phil estaban muy bien juntos pero al parecer no – Últimamente estamos discutiendo mucho y hemos tenido muchos problemas gracias a su trabajo. El colmo ha sido cuando me comentó que no vendría a tu boda – Prosiguió – Aunque lo cierto es que esto me ha hecho ver la realidad y darme cuenta de que no le quiero a él – Esa frase se me antojó con un doble significado del que dudaba en cierto modo – En cuanto vuelva a Jacksonville comenzaremos los tramites. Phil ha aceptado y hemos acordado hacerlo limpiamente. Firmaremos y cada uno seguiremos nuestra vida como si el otro no hubiera entrado en su vida – Algo me decía que había algo más pero yo seguía en un estado de shock del que no parecía poder salir. Aunque todo se aclaró al instante – Cuando el divorcio termine, volveré a Forks y viviré con tu padre – Eso me dejó aun más congelada que antes aunque eso aclaraba las cosas – Charlie me ha ofrecido tu antigua habitación.

- ¿Cómo? – Conseguí articular - ¿Mi habitación?

- Donde quieres que duerma sino ¿Con Charlie? – Le lancé una mirada con un ''posiblemente'' como significado – Oh, cariño, Charlie y yo no hemos vuelto. Simplemente somos dos viejos amigos que vana vivir juntos – ''que han estado casados y tienen una hija en común'' añadí en mi fuero interno. Aunque mi madre dijera eso sabia perfectamente que sus sentimientos por Charlie eran los mismos que los de él hacia ella. Se querían, se amaban pero ninguno era capaz de volver a intentarlo aunque a lo mejor eso cambiaba… – Bueno cariño, creo que deberías irte. Te estoy aquí reteniendo y necesitas descansar, mañana te espera un viaje muy largo – Aunque yo sabía que no era por eso, lo que me hizo ponerme nerviosa.

Me despedí de mi madre abrazándola y me dirigí a mi padre repitiendo el mismo ritual. Estaba segura de que él quería hablar del tema de la vuelta de Renée tanto como yo, vamos, nada. No quería meterme en la relación de mis padres por la razón de que ellos no lo habían hecho con la mía con Edward, quien se acercó a mi besándome la mejilla cuando me alejé un poco de Charlie buscándole.

- ¿Preparada para irnos? – Preguntó mi ángel mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta donde estaba nuestra familia para despedirnos.

- ¿Irnos?- pregunté- ¿a donde?- pensaba que pasaríamos la noche en la mansión Cullen; ¿a donde quería llevarme Edward?

- A nuestra noche de bodas.- me sonrió- Alice ha preparado un lugar para que podamos estar tranquilos hoy.  
- Entonces vamos.- dije.

Edward me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia su coche. El Volvo estaba adornado con rosas blancas y lazos de raso, aunque me parecía demasiado, me alegró que el coche mostrara que Edward y yo éramos ya esposos.

- Ha sido idea de Alice- murmuró Edward algo incómodo; supuse que no el agradaba la idea de que su hermana toquetease su coche.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudó a meterme dentro. El vestido ocupaba más de la mitad del asiento por lo que me sentía algo incómoda pero no me importaba, estaba casada con el hombre al que amaba por encima de todas las cosas e íbamos a pasar nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer. Me fijé que había una pequeña maleta, idea seguramente de Alice también.

- Edward, ¿me puedes decir a donde vamos?- pregunté cuando llevábamos ya un rato conduciendo.  
- Bueno- dijo dubitativo- en un principio pensé que nuestro prado sería un buen lugar pero luego recordé que de noche hace demasiado frío como para que pudieras soportarlo así que Alice alquiló una bonita casa rural de la zona.- se tocó la sien, para darme a entender que la había visto en la mente de su hermana.

Asentí despacio. El que Edward hubiera pensado en pasar nuestra noche de bodas en su prado me había emocionado y el que no pudiéramos ir allí me entristecía; pero sabía que en el fondo Edward tenía razón. Me podría helar si pasaba toda la noche a la intemperie y si él decía que la casa era bonita estaba en lo cierto.

Al cabo de un tiempo que me pareció eterno divisamos un letrero que indicaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Enseguida unos abetos crearon un camino que nos llevó hasta una preciosa casa de estilo rústico.

Tenía dos plantas y estaba hecha de madera, la puerta, en forma de arco, estaba adornada con dos rosas blancas. Me pareció un lugar muy hermoso; porque la sencillez y elegancia de la casa contrastaba con la vegetación salvaje y le confería un toque romántico a la escena.

Edward abrió la puerta del coche y cogió mi maleta con una agilidad asombrosa y antes de que pudiese reaccionar mi ángel había abierto mi puerta y me tenía cogida en brazos. Yo me dejé hacer, abrazándome a su cuello. Me sonrió y abrió la puerta de la casa rural.

- ¿De dónde has sacado las llaves?- pregunté.  
- Alice me las dió.- Contestó como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Le miré y el me devolvió la mirada con unos ojos llenos de ternura. Me besó suavemente y me llevó a la habitación.

Nada más entrar supe que Alice lo había preparado todo para que la noche fuera lo más romántica posible. Había velas blancas por toda la estancia, rodeando el alfeizar de la ventana, sobre la cómoda; y en la cama, cuyas sábanas parecían ser de seda había pétalos de rosa. Edward me posó suavemente en el suelo y me besó antes de dejar la maleta en el armario.

- Esto es precioso.- susurré, ansiosa y nerviosa.  
- Me alegra que te guste.- dijo en mi oído, noté un tono de sensualidad que me encantó.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, mirándonos sin saber qué hacer. A pesar de que yo era la que había forzado a Edward a hacer esto ahora mismo sentía que todo mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios. Nunca me había encontrado en una situación así y no quería fastidiarlo, quería estar con él, sentirle, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Edward rompió el hielo.

- Bella ¿estás bien?, ¿te sientes cómoda?- me preguntó mirando a mi vestido, que aunque sencillo no dejaba de ser un vestido de boda, lo que lo hacía un tanto aparatoso.  
-Ahora que lo dices, voy un momento al baño; no te muevas.- dije.

Abrí el armario y cogí la maletita que Alice me había preparado; luego me dirigí al baño. Tardé un poco en encontrarlo pues nunca antes había estado ahí. Una vez dentro me quité con algo de dificultad mi vestido de boda y abrí la maleta. Me encontré con un suave, delicado y seguramente carísimo camisón de seda blanco; de asas y corto. Había también un precioso conjunto de ropa interior blanco de encaje. El sujetador tenía un diminuto lazo azul, así como el culotte. Me lo puse, adivinando la función que Alice quería que le diera.

Me quité el maquillaje, pues no quería llevar puesta una máscara esa noche y me solté el cabello. Me miré al espejo para darme cuenta del aspecto que tenía, me sonrojé en seguida. Cogí aire y salí al pasillo. Cuando entré en el dormitorio Edward estaba sentado en la cama; se había quitado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata por lo que su aspecto se había vuelto increíblemente sexy; enrojecí al instante: él estaba irresistiblemente sexy así vestido y yo no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos ni con las ropas que Alice me había dado.

Edward me miró de arriba a abajo, no de forma oscena ni perversa, sino con una increíble fascinación y ternura. Enrojecí al instante.

- Deja de mirarme así- susurré turbada.  
- Es imposible, estás realmente preciosa.

Se levantó despacio y me besó en los labios. Mi corazón se aceleró y el nudo que tenía en el estómago a causa de los nervios se cerró aún más. Edward me cogió suavemente y me llevó a la cama. Todos sus movimientos eran muy pausado, como si temiese que el realizar algún gesto brusco que rompiese el momento. Sin poder evitarlo temblé de nervios. Edward me miró preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? Bella, no tienes por qué hacer esto – me dijo.  
- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo; es mi noche de bodas y me lo prometiste.- Dije. A pesar de todos mis nervios aún quería seguir con esto, deseaba seguir con esto.  
- Es cierto, y yo soy un caballero.- Me regaló su sonrisa torcida lo que hizo que mi temperatura corporal subiera varios grados.

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio, por mi mente pasaron multitud de ideas sin sentido. Mi corazón se aceleró y pude sentir la respiración de Edward, ansiosa, esperando, intentando controlarse, sintiendo el deseo de acercarse a mí pero sin atreverse a ser demasiado impetuoso. Decidí romper yo el hielo esta vez. Me acerqué a él y le besé, le besé con todas mis fuerzas, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana y sólo nos quedase esa noche. Edward me correspondió, dirigiendo una de sus manos a mi cabeza y la otra a mi espalda. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar de un momento a otro pero no me importó, nada me importaba si Edward seguía besándome. Despacio, muy despacio; mientras las manos de Edward seguían jugando con mi pelo y sujetándome para que no me cayera, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y le quité la corbata. Luego comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, temblando de la emoción y de deseo, dejando al descubierto su marmóreo y perfecto pecho. Quité su camisa mientras seguía besándole, no quería separarme de él ni un solo instante. Mientras tanto, la mano que Edward tenía sobre mi espalda había estado haciendo dibujos en mi piel, bajando cada vez más a lo largo del lienzo que era mi camisón. Bajó su otra mano, para quitármelo.

- Edward, espera -dije enrojeciendo. Me aparté un poco, roja.  
- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- su voz sonaba preocupada.  
- Podrías apagar la luz- supliqué- me da vergüenza que me veas así.  
- Eres mi esposa y la persona más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, no deberías avergonzarte.- Sonrió algo divertido.  
- Por favor- supliqué.

Edward obedeció y la sala quedó únicamente iluminada por la luz de las velas. Se acercó a mí, ya sin su camisa y se sentó despacio a mi lado. Me besó un instante y luego, suavemente me quitó el camisón. Recorrió mi espalda con sus manos y me abrazó con suavidad mientras me quitaba también el sujetador. Mi instinto me hizo taparme con las manos para que Edward no me viera, mientras todo mi cuerpo era bombeado por la sangre a la velocidad de la luz. Él me besó dulcemente, conteniéndo sus deseos y cogió mis manos, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo. Besó mis brazos y se acercó a mí. Posó su cabeza en mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón, sintiéndolo. Me tumbó despacio en la cama mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con el filo de sus dedos; haciéndome suspirar de placer. Mi cuerpo se electrificaba con las caricias de Edward, mientras mi vello se erizaba, su frialdad era tan placentera para mí. Mi vientre subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, deseaba tenerlo, sentirlo. Edward empezó a besar mi frente, mis mejillas, mi cuello, mi escote, mi vientre, esparciendo su aroma por todo mi ser; haciéndome sentir amada y deseada. Abracé con mis manos su rostro y lo besé al tiempo que sus pantalones desaparecían.

La luz de las velas se proyectaba en Edward, haciéndolo tan irreal como hermoso; los ángeles me estaban permitiendo tener a uno de ellos en la tierra y me sentía tremendamente feliz. Me sentí completamente unida a él, llena de vida, feliz. Sus gestos eran elegantes y cuidados, me trataba como si fuera una joya, un regalo, cuando el verdadero regalo era él. Sus ojos me miraban, derritiendo en mi cuerpo todo el oro que había en ellos mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían ritmicamente. Nuestros gemidos y jadeos llenaban la estancia, y acompañaban a nuestros cuerpos en la ejecución de una danza especial, única, privada. Deseaba alargar ese momento idefinidamente, seguir sintiéndolo así, tan salvaje, tan puro, tan elegante, tan humano y sobrenatural al mismo tiempo. Quería tenerlo, estar unidos en cuerpo y alma para siempre. El ritmo de nuestra danza aumentó conforme nuestro deseo y nuestra pasión se liberaban hasta que sentí que no habría en el mundo nada mejor que aquello, grité de placer. Vi a Edward sonreírme, feliz por mí y por él; todavía algo contenido, respirando entrecortadamente. Siguió besándome y acariciando todo mi cuerpo, memorizándolo con sus dedos, mientras nuestro baile llegaba a su fin.

Cuando la luz de las velas se extinguió Edward se recostó a mi lado y yo coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Estaba exhausta pero feliz. Necesitaba respirar, mi cuerpo todavía caliente, se encontraba agotado; mi corazón latía todavía demasiado rápido. Mi cabeza se elevaba y bajaba debido a la respiración de Edward, llenaba sus pulmones al máximo, embriagándose de mi aroma, que era ahora suyo. El contacto con su fría piel, que antes me había hecho enloquecer de placer ahora me servía de calmante para bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Me concentré en sus ojos mientras él jugaba con mis cabellos, revueltos y húmedos por el sudor.

Mi ángel me miraba con unos ojos cargados del más puro amor.

- Te quiero.- Me susurró.  
- Yo también te quiero.- Le contesté al tiempo que le besaba.

Y así, mecida por mi amor me sumí en un dulce sueño, después de haber pasado la mejor noche de mi vida.


	5. Nota de la Autora

**Hola a todas!!**

**Bueno vereis, queria anunciar que a lo mejor tardo un poco en actualizar LA ESTRELLA DE NUESTRO CIELO porque tengo una pequeña batalla interna sobre como continuar. Con esto no estoy diciendo que me haya quedado sin ideas, para nada. Algo caracteristico en mi es que mis historias estan pensadas y mas que pensadas antes de empezar a ser publicadas de forma que no tenga problema despues con el como seguir. Aun asi, tengo un dilema y es que estoy planeando una escena que os va a dejar cao pero no se muy bien por que camino llevarla. El problema es basicamente el escenario, ya se que suena absurdo pero me preocupo por los detalles y esto me esta trayendo de cabeza. De todas formas intentare no dejarlo parado mucho tiempo.**

**Otra cosa que queria comentaros es que he creado una nueva encuesta sobre cual preferis que sea el malo malisimo de esta historia y solo hay dos opciones: **

**A. Los Vulturi.**

**B. Otro vampiro**

**Como ya os he dicho arriba, mi historia esta ya creada, al menos hasta cierto punto, y el resultado de esta encuesta me ayudara a seguir con ella por un camino o por otro.**

**En el foro de Crepusculo-es ya esta colgada hace tiempo la encuesta y esta un poco igualada, entonces he decidido ponerla aqui y basandome en los resultados de las dos, encauzarla de una u otra manera.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestras reviews y por leerme aunque sea un poco pesada... Gracias por todo y besos a todas**

**PD: Me gustaria que votarais en mi perfil en la encuesta xq al final me lio y quiero ver el resultado gracias..**


	6. CAPITULO 3: DIFICIL DECISION

CAPITULO 3: DIFICIL DECISION

CAPITULO 3: DIFICIL DECISION

Edward P.O.V

Sin duda, esa había sido una de las mejores de toda mi larga vida. Complacer los deseos de mi Bella y haberla hecho mía en su totalidad después de convertirnos en marido y mujer, todo ello sin ningún incidente, me parecía realmente un milagro.

Bajé mi mirada hacia el ángel que descansaba en mis brazos. Nos había arropado con las mantas ya que, aunque estuviéramos en pleno agosto, las noches de Forks seguían siendo algo frías y más en pleno bosque donde se encontraba la casita.

Aun no podía creer que Bella, mi hermosa y amada Bella, fuera ya mi esposa. Ahora me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía a ella y solo podía desear que así fuera al resto de mi eterna vida. No había otra cosa que quisiera más. Y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de todo.

Era una decisión egoísta, y no tenia ningún derecho robarle el alma a un ángel tan hermoso pero también era su decisión y, aunque sonara rastrero, yo no seria quien se negara a sus deseos.

Lo haría, si, pero solo cuando me hubiera asegurado de que ella estaba completamente segura de su decisión.

- Edward…- Pronuncio mi Bella en su sueño. Como iba a añorar aquello. Y sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando se sentía avergonzada por algo, y su calor, y esos ojos de un hermoso color chocolate… y su olor. Ese olor que me obligo a apartarme de ella al conocernos pero que también me hizo volver a ella días más tarde. Ese delicioso aroma que desprendía su sangre que fue, y de hecho es, un obstáculo entre nosotros, obstáculo que he intentado y demostrado con creces poder superar gracias al amor que siento por su portadora, y esa noche fue una prueba evidente de mi autocontrol.

Sentí que Bella se retorcía en mis brazos con un pequeño gemido, anunciando que mi Bella Durmiente estaba por despertar. Esa seria, aunque yo no lo supiera entonces, la ultima noche que mi amada podría visitar el mundo de los sueños.


	7. CAPITULO 4: EXTRAÑO CAMBIO

CAPITULO 4: EXTRAÑO CAMBIO

CAPITULO 4: EXTRAÑO CAMBIO

Bella P.O.V.

Sentí como unos fríos brazos me rodeaban mientras despertaba de mi feliz sueño. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con dos piscinas doradas en las que me sumergí. Aun medio dormida y ya era deslumbrada por mi ahora marido.

Marido. Eso me recordaba algo. Levante un poco las mantas que nos cubrían y no me sorprendí de verme, bueno mas bien vernos, completamente desnudos. Aun así mi cara podría confundirse con un tomate en ese mismo momento de los roja que estaba.

Pude escuchar la melodiosa risa de Edward al descubrir el rubor de mis mejillas, las cuales no dudo en acariciar con sus níveos dedos.

- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para despertar? –

- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de estar con el hombre mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra? Ni hablar – Bromee besándole la punta de la nariz.

- Has olvidado decir que soy el mas feliz también en estos momentos – Finaliza él con un suave beso que se torna mas apasionado por momentos.

Sin darme cuenta pasamos de un simple beso a encontrarme yo debajo de aquel vampiro con el que me había casado. Cuando necesite respirar se retiro posando suaves besos sobre mi frente, mis mejillas y descendió rozando con sus labios la piel de mi desnuda garganta.

Entonces, lo noté. Noté como el filo de sus colmillos rozaba la piel donde instantes antes había posado sus labios en un suave beso y fue entonces cuando deseé con todas mis fuerzas que lo hiciera, que me mordiera en ese mismo instante. No importaba donde estábamos ni que estábamos solos, dejándome en clara desventaja en caso de que perdiera el control de la situación.

- Bella…-

- Edward, hazlo – Dije y mi voz sonó mas firme de lo que creía.

- ¿Estas segura? – Me miro con esos ojos dorados que me volvían loca. Asentí mostrándole mi expuesta garganta.

Lentamente fue inclinando la cabeza hasta llegar al lugar donde había estado segundos antes. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello lo que me estremeció. Posó sus labios una vez mas sobre la desnuda piel entreabriéndolos lentamente. Noté de nuevo el filo de su dentadura sobre mi garganta y como esta se clavaba en ella.

Note el olor a oxido llegar a mi nariz mientras sentía como Edward bebía ese néctar que le volvía tan loco. Empezaba a marearme pero Edward no dejaba de succionar mi sangre. Por un momento creí que no pararía y que moriría tal y como el había temido: desangrada por el en sus brazos.

Pero paró. Se separó de mí y me cogió en sus brazos meciéndome suavemente mientras yo empezaba a sentir aquella quemazón que había sentido ya tiempo atrás, cuando James me mordió y Edward consiguió salvarme. Por desgracia para mi, eso no volvería a pasar, y esta vez tendría que soportar tres días de insufrible dolor y constantes deseos de muerte.

Edward P.O.V.

Bella no paraba de gritar y retorcerse y eso que no llevaba ni dos horas de transformación. No sabia si aguantaría los tres días y yo ya me estaba volviendo loco. No había nada que me doliera más que ver como mi amor sufría con tan espantoso dolor.

''Edward, ya estamos aquí'' Escuché los pensamientos de Carlisle. Debía haber supuesto que Alice vería esto y ella y Carlisle vendrían a asegurarse de que la cosa no había llegado a mayores. Por suerte para Bella así había sido y, es que, mi amor por ella había vencido definitivamente al deseo de beber su sangre.

- Edward, déjame a mí. Creo que puedo darle algo para aliviar su dolor – Pidió Carlisle una vez hubieron llegado a la habitación.

- No voy a separarme de ella – Les dejé claro ante la proposición de Carlisle.

''Edward, solo voy a administrarle algo que la aliviara'' Explico mentalmente Carlisle.

''Edward, podemos hablar un momento. Te prometo que no será mucho. '' Pidió Alice en su mente.

- Claro, Alice. Carlisle, cuida de ella – Me levante con sumo cuidado y a regañadientes. Seguí a Alice fuera de la habitación preguntándome porque sus pensamientos estaban cerrados para mí y de que quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Alice? – Le pregunté una vez habíamos salido de la habitación.

- Es sobre Bella y su transformación – Respondió ella, y su contestación hizo que me pusiera más nervioso aun.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Pregunté intentando sonar tranquilo.

- La transformación de Bella no va a durar tres días como seria lo normal. Por alguna razón, se que mañana por la mañana Bella ya será uno de los nuestros – Confesó Alice aparentemente tranquila. Esperó a que dijera algo, pero esta sorpresa me había dejado sin palabras – Tengo una baga idea de cual puede ser el por que pero no puedo decírtelo aun. Ni si quiera soy capaz de verlo con claridad – El tono de Alice se tornó algo frustrado, sabia mejor que nadie lo que era para Alice que su don fallara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo ves con claridad? – Pregunté algo confuso.

- Es difícil de explicar. Te prometo que te lo diré cuando este segura de ello ¿Vale? No te preocupes – Al final consiguió convencerme – Bella estará bien, de hecho, estará mas que bien. Cuando despierte y se lo diga se llevara una alegría –

- ¿De que hablas, Alice? – Pregunté de nuevo confuso mientras a ella se le había formado una sonrisa de las suyas.

- Puedo asegurarte que a Bella no le afectara para nada la sangre humana. Creo que su repulsión hacia ella como humana a hecho que la rechace también como vampiro – Informo mi pequeña hermana.

- ¡Eso es fantástico Alice! – La alegría que me entró no puedo describirla. Bella podría volver a ver a sus padres sin peligro de hacerles ningún daño. Podría pasar más tiempo con ellos del que ella creía.

- Edward, ya he terminado de administrarle los sedantes – Explicó Carlisle que salía en ese momento de la habitación – Esta calmada. Si quieres puedes quedarte con ella, nosotros nos quedaremos fuera por si nos necesitas –

- Gracias – Y con eso volví a entrar en la habitación para permanecer al lado de mi Bella.


	8. CAPITULO 5: ANSIADO DESPERTAR

CAPITULO 5: ANSIADO DESPERTAR

**Espero que os guste lo que traigo jajajaj Seguid votando en mi perfil**

**¿Quién quereis que sea el malo de la historia? Solo dos opciones de las cuales se puede votar una:**

**Los Vulturi **

**Otro vampiro….**

**Vosotras decidis, yo aplico Besos.**

CAPITULO 5: ANSIADO DESPERTAR

Edward P.O.V.

Tras hablar con Alice había vuelto al lado de mi amada Bella, quien, después de que Carlisle le administrara los sedantes, había sucumbido a un profundo sueño aunque de vez en cuando su expresión se tornaba de dolor intenso. Me dolía verla así, pero gracias a Alice ahora sabia que quedaba poco para tenerla a mi lado de nuevo, esta vez como una de los nuestros.

Después de la charla con Alice no paraba de preguntarme cual era el motivo de la rápida transformación de Bella. Alice no había querido decirme nada al respecto y eso me preocupaba. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi ahora esposa me preocupaba hasta grandes extremos, pero el que Alice no quisiera contarme nada y, por ende, me estuviera prohibiendo la entrada en su cabeza con imágenes que no deberían ser nunca vistas de ella y Jasper, agrandaba mi preocupación. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Observé a través de la ventana de aquella modesta habitación como los primeros rayos de sol entraban a través de las cortinas anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Note a Bella removerse un poco en mis brazos con un gesto de dolor cruzando su bello rostro. Me dolía verla así, pero ya quedaba poco, no más de unas horas probablemente.

- Tranquila, mi Bella. Aguanta un poco mas, solo un poco. Ya casi termina – Susurré cerca de su oído. Puede que ella no me escuchara, pues hasta donde yo sabía, estaba dormida, pero así me sentía algo útil en esos momentos.

Alice P.O.V.

Después de hablar con Edward, me dirigí con Carlisle a una zona mas alejada de la casa para procurar que Edward no descubriera lo que tanto me estaba costando guardar. Sin duda era algo extraordinario pero no quería dar ilusiones a Edward hasta que yo misma estuviera segura de que podría ser cierto. Lo cierto es que era frustrante que mis visiones referentes a ese tema fueran tan borrosas justo ahora. Aunque antes eran claras, tras el impulso de Edward de morder a Bella, se habían vuelto algo borrosas, y eso me preocupaba. Solo esperaba que la transformación no trajera consecuencias negativas.

- Bueno, Alice ¿Qué es eso de lo querías hablarme? – Preguntó Carlisle sin duda alguna intrigado.

- Es sobre las visiones que he estado teniendo sobre Bella – Anuncié algo nerviosa. Era la primera vez desde que empecé a tener esas visiones que iba a hablar sobre ellas a alguien.

Me dispuse a contarle todo sobre ellas. Le expliqué lo claras que se veían al principio pero que, tras la actuación de Edward, la visiones se habían vuelto borrosas pero aun estaban ahí. También le conté lo que pensaba sobre ello y que, sin duda, la razón de esas visiones era la causante de la rápida transformación de Bella.

Carlisle se tomo un momento para meditar bien las indicaciones que me daría al respecto.

- Creo que no deberías decir nada a nadie, y mucho menos a Edward o a Bella, hasta que no estemos seguros de ello. Tratare de investigarlo más a fondo para facilitar las cosas – Comunico y yo nunca podría haber estado más acorde con ello.

- Deberíamos entrar, Bella despertara en cualquier momento – Anuncie tras la visión de mi ahora hermana despertando.

Bella P.O.V.

Sentía como el dolor remitía, lentamente, pero lo hacia. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y lo a lo único que alcanzaba mi cuerpo era a pedir que ya hubieran pasado los tres días de dolor.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes pero suaves rodear mi delgado cuerpo pero había una diferencia, ya no eran esos duros y helados, pero a la vez calidos, brazos de mi marido sino que eran cómodos y de una agradable temperatura. Tenia que reconocerlo, añoraba el frío y duro tacto de Edward pero, lo cierto es que se estaba bien allí.

Poco a poco, cuando sentí que el dolor había desaparecido por completo, fui abriendo los ojos para ver unos ojos dorados que me miraban con preocupación y expectación. Le sonreí.

- Hola – Le salude y pude ver como su mirada, y su rostro, se relajaba hasta dejar aparecer una sonrisa de las suyas.

- Buenos días, preciosa – Respondió dejando un casto beso en mis labios que se trasformó en uno bastante mas apasionado de lo que él pretendía.

- Bella – Reconocí la voz de Carlisle desde la puerta de la habitación. Era increíble lo alto que le escuchaba. Para estar algo más alejado que Edward le escuchaba igual que a él hace un momento – Me alegra que hayas despertado al fin.

- Si, yo también, aunque lo cierto es que estos tres días se me han pasado muy rápido – Aseguré, era cierto que no recordaba más que unos momentos de dolor pero no como para abarcar tres días enteros.

- Eso es porque no han pasado tres días – Explico una Alice sonriente que apareció detrás de Carlisle – Tu transformación a sido mas rápida de lo normal, Bella. Solo ha durado unas horas. Edward te mordió de madrugada y ahora mismo son las once de la mañana – La mire incrédula. ¿Solo habían pasado unas horas? Estaba algo confusa la verdad ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser la rara del montón?

- Además, te di unos sedantes para calmarte el dolor. Veo que funcionaron bien – Finalizó Carlisle con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Solo unas horas? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Pregunté aun confusa.

- Aun no lo sabemos, pero Alice ha tenido unas visiones acerca de ello – Respondió Edward. Le mire expectante a que me contara sobre aquellas visiones – Ni siquiera yo se que es lo que ha visto – Se justificó mi marido.

- Bella, prometo informaros en cuanto tenga algo, pero las visiones son muy confusas y no quiero hablaros de ellas hasta que no las vea con claridad – Se defendió Alice ante mi mirada asesina…

Después de la charla, Alice y Carlisle se excusaron diciendo que nos esperarían en la mansión. Edward me explicó que, según Alice, no tendría problema con la sangre, y el hecho de que no hubiera ni rastro de la sed por ella lo corroboraba.

- ¿Preparada para ver tu nuevo aspecto? – Preguntó Edward. Estábamos delante de un espejo, supuestamente claro, ya que Edward me tapaba los ojos para que no pudiera ver nada.

- Cuando quieras – Respondí. Edward apartó su mano y lo que vi me dejo helada, mas de lo que ya estaba.

La imagen de la chica de casi 19 años simplona que un día fui, me había abandonado para dejar paso a una mujer que no tenia que envidiar nada a la siempre perfecta Rosalie. Las pocas curvas que mi cuerpo tenia siendo humana se hacían notar ahora bajo el vestido que Alice me había dejado antes de marcharse, mi siempre rebelde cabello castaño era ahora el cabello mas sedoso y brillante que había visto nunca, mi piel, ya pálida de por si, había alcanzado la blancura que caracterizaba la de los Cullen, pero lo que mas me impresionó fueron mis ojos, antes de un marrón chocolate, ahora de un color oscuro, entre el negro que parecía en los ojos de mi amado cuando estaba sediento y un carmesí que solo había visto en antes en los ojos de los miembros de la realeza vampiro.

- Tranquila, en cuanto te alimentes cambiara su color – Me tranquilizó mi querido maridito al ver el gesto de malestar que mostró mi rostro cuando vi mis ojos.

Finalmente nos vi a nosotros, a los dos. Ahora ya éramos iguales, me sentía perfecta, tal y como era Edward. Ya era una Cullen en todos los sentidos que la palabra tenia para nosotros, y el reflejada al lado de mi perfecto vampiro me confirmaba que ya si era digna de el y eso llenaba de felicidad al ahora muerto corazón en mi pecho.


	9. CAPITULO 6: AMOR A NO TAN PRIMERA VISTA

**Hola!! ya se que he tardado bastante y que este capi es muuuuy corto pero es que me ha salido asi xD Espero que os guste**

CAPITULO 6: AMOR A NO TAN PRIMERA VISTA

Jacob P.O.V.

Había perdido esta batalla, de hecho, había perdido la guerra. Noruega había ganado el mayor tesoro de todos lo que podía haber encontrado a África. Menuda comparación…

Tras la boda, habíamos vuelto a la Push concretamente a casa de Sam y Emily. Al rato anuncie que iba a dar una vuelta, quería despejarme y las constantes bromitas de Pared y Quil no ayudaban, por no hablar de los arrumacos de Emily y Sam.

En ese momento me encontraba en la playa. Aquella que había presenciado mi relación con Bella desde sus inicios con aquella excursión a la Push que hicieron ella y sus amigos al poco de mudarse al pueblo. Era increíble lo cercanos que habíamos llegado a estar y lo separados que ahora nos encontrábamos. Y todo por el maldito del chupasangre que había quitado, no solo a mi mejor amiga, sino también a mi primer amor. Pero, por mucho que me doliera, ella había efectuado ya su elección, y en ella no estaba yo. ''Deja de torturarte, Jacob. Por mucho que lo hagas ella no va a volver'' Estupida conciencia. Si quería ahogarme en mi sufrimiento y agarrarme a esperanzas que, claramente, no existían era cosa mía.

- ¿No vas a parar de una vez en torturarte, Black? – La odiosa voz de Leah llegó hasta mis oídos como una jarra de agua fría. Lo peor es que me estaba empezando a parecer a ella demasiado…

- Márchate, Leah. No tengo tiempo para ti y tus tonterías – Contesté malhumorado

- Vaya, te estas volviendo un amagado y aburrido perrito – Su forzada risa llegó hasta mis oídos a la vez que sus palabras. Por suerte yo también sabia jugar al mismo juego.

- Será que se me esta pegando de ti. Tendré que alejarme para no terminar como tu – Pronuncié con mi vista fija en el horizonte y una sonrisa jugando en mis labios.

- Eres un idiota, Jacob Black. – Sentí como su mano chocaba contra mi nuca. Me harté y me gire levantándome de mi sitio para mirarla fijamente con los ojos llenos de la furia contenida de mi interior – Sabes, te mereces lo que esa maldita Swan te esta haciendo pasar. ¡Te mereces todo eso y más!

- ¡Que Sam te plantara por Emily no es culpa nuestra, sabes Leah! – Sabia que eso era un golpe bajo pero ella también se había pasado de los límites. Como supuse, palideció de pronto – Ahora se porque te cambio por ella. Desde luego la dulzura de Emily no se cambia por la amargura que te corroe.

De repente sentí el puño de Leah chocar contra mi nariz haciendo que de ella empezaran a salir dos hilos de sangre. Me había roto la nariz.

- ¡Te odio Jacob Black! – y de pronto, como si nada hubiera pasado, Leah estaba en mis brazos con sus labios sobre los míos en un efusivo beso.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y los míos fueron hacia su cintura para rodearla delicadamente. Estuvimos así unos minutos que me parecieron horas pero que aun así cuando nos separamos me supo a poco. Y allí, abrazado a Leah, descubrí la paz que tanto tiempo había estado buscando.

- Te quiero, Jacob Black.

- Yo también te quiero, Leah, con todo mi corazón.

**Os ha sorprendido?? jajajaj Bueno llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir este capi que al final me ha quedado realmente corto... Bueno espero que os haya gustado porque se os va a hacer un pelin eterno... me entendeis no?? Sorry**

**PD: Seguid votando en mi perfil que la votacion esta muymuy parada y ademas en empate a dos... Asi no puedo seguir bien... bueno Saludos y Gracias por leer y seguir mis fics Bess a todas**


	10. SORPRENDENTE PERO ESPERADA VISITA

**Bueno, ya se que hace mucho que no actualizo pero esque estaba esperando a ver si me ponian comentarios y nada...T.T Enserio, si no obtengo reviews voy a tener que dejar el fic hasta que la gente comente... No lo hago porque quiera pero si nadie me lee, no vale la pena poner mas capitulos... Lo siento para vostros que me leeis pero esque me siento cada dia peor de que nadie se interese por la historia (al menos que me demuestre que os interesa) Gracias por leerme, de todas formas.**

CAPITULO 7: SORPRENDENTE PERO ESPERADA VISITA.

Bella P.O.V

Es increíble que ya hubiera pasado una semana desde mi conversión. Todo iba bastante bien, mi sed seguía sin aparecer lo cual empezaba a preocupar a Carlisle. Aun asi, el mismo me había ordenado ir a cazar más a menudo con Edward, lo cual no me importaba. Bueno, a decir verdad, al principio me costó bastante hacerme a la idea de beber la sangre de un animal, pero luego descubrí que no era tan malo…

Edward no se separaba de mí ni un momento. Lo hacíamos todo juntos. En parte era porque aun no confiaba en mi no-aparecida-sed y temía que de un momento a otro saliera en busca de algún humano al que ''deborar''.

Con Charlie y Renée no había problema ya que ambos creían que estábamos en Europa por nuestra luna de miel. Pobres, si supieran que su hija estaba en el mismo lugar donde la vieron por ultima vez… Aun así, hablábamos por teléfono si no era todos, la mayoría de los días. Renée aun no había encontrado apartamento, o eso me hacia creer. Estaba segura de que ni había tocado la sección inmobiliaria del periódico.

- Buenos días, amor – Así empezaba nuestro día. Habíamos cogido el hábito de acostarnos en nuestra cama por la noche, mayoritariamente abrazándonos el uno al otro y disfrutando del sonido de nuestras innecesarias respiraciones. Era extraño pero, en ocasiones, había jurado que casi me quedaba dormida pero al meditarlo, me percaté de que Edward a veces cerraba los ojos y parecía que estaba dormido cuando yo aun era humana. De ahí saque la conclusión de que lo mío seria algo parecido y no le di mayor importancia.

- Buenos días – Alcancé su rostro y deposite un suave pero apasionado beso en sus duros labios.

Después de ''despertarnos'' nos vestimos y bajamos al piso de abajo donde estaban los demás. Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando con alguno de sus videojuegos con la play3, no me fije en cual. Rose y Alice curioseaban una revista de moda en el sofá y, sospechaba, planeando el próximo viaje de compras. Que bien se estaba sin poder salir de casa a veces.

Antes de que llegáramos a sentarnos en uno de los sillones, escuchamos como alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad. Esme, quien entraba en ese momento de su jardín de atrás, se dirigió a abrir la puerta a los visitantes. Edward se levantó, tenso y se dirigió junto a Esme quien ya había abierto la puerta. Me gire en el sillón y me percate de quien era uno de nuestros visitantes. No sabría decir si en ese momento nos encontrábamos en problemas o por el contrario esa visita no venia con intención de enfrentarnos.

Allí, en medio del hall de entrada de la mansión Cullen se encontraba la persona que mas quería y a la vez temía por ver.

Jacob se percato de mi presencia y no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa al ver en lo que me había convertido.

- ¿Bella? – Asentí a modo de respuesta, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar - ¿Tu……pero… cuando? –

- Solo hace unas semanas – Respondió Edward por mi que se había acercado hasta mi, aunque se le notaba mas tranquilo que antes, podía sentir que estaba en alerta.

- ¿Por qué no nos informasteis? – Preguntó Sam, al lado de Jake, de manera fría. No podía notar si estaban enfadados o simplemente les había molestado que no dijéramos nada…

- Pensábamos hacerlo, pero preferíamos estar seguros antes de que Bella sabría controlarse bien – Respondió Carlisle con su habitual tranquilidad – Los neófitos suelen ser algo mas agresivos que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero como veis, lleva bastante bien todo esto.

- Carlisle, ya hablamos de esto antes, y sabes cual era nuestra opinión y condiciones – Respondió Sam. Por supuesto, aceptaron el hecho de que me fueran a trasformar tras explicar con detalle el encuentro con los Vulturis hacia meses y la condición que estos habían impuesto, aunque decidieron imponer una serie de condiciones como, por ejemplo, no acercarme a humanos hasta que estuviéramos cien por cien seguros de mis capacidades.

- Por supuesto, las condiciones se han cumplido. Además, Bella esta demostrando ser mas fuerte de lo habitual en cualquier recién convertido. Es un extraño entre los nuestros, pero aun así la hemos mantenido de acuerdo a vuestros deseos- Estaba segura de que su pudiera, me habría sonrojado hasta los pies.

- ¡Alice! – Gritó Jasper que se encontraba en menos de un segundo con su amada en brazos acariciando su espalda. La expresión de esta era clara, estaba teniendo una visión y por lo tenso que se había puesto Edward, no era nada bueno.

- ¿Estas segura?, Alice – Preguntó Edward una vez Alice había vuelto a la normalidad. Ella le respondió mentalmente - ¿Supone alguna amenaza? – Volvió a preguntar Edward, estaba empezando a frustrarme.

- Edward, Alice. Seriáis tan amables de informarnos de lo que ocurre – Pidió amablemente Carlisle. Parecía que los Cullen nos habíamos olvidado de la presencia de la manada aquí, aunque ellos tampoco se hicieron ver, seguramente estaban tan expectante como el resto de la familia que aun no sabíamos de que iba todo eso. Aunque nuestros deseos de saber lo que ocurría cesaron en el momento en que Edward pronuncio aquella única palabra que queríamos evitar a toda costa.

- Vulturis -

**REVIEW!!**


	11. Nota de la autora: MTV

**Bueno, esta pasada madrugada del Domingo, se celebraron los premios de la MTV Musci Video Award y como no el cast de Twilight estaba entre los invitados a la gala.**

**Despues de poner el anuncio en pantalla de la intervencion del cast en unos minutos y despues de los anuncios, al fin se presentaron todos en el lugar que les correspondia. El tiempo transcurrido entre gala y constantes anuncios era de 1h 55 min y 40 s.  
En ese momento, los actores, compuestos por Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner y Cam Gigandet, entraron a la sala y se colocaron donde supuestamente tenian que ponerse. ¿Escenario? no, de escenario nada, mejor en medio del pasillo donde no caben ni dos de ellos colocados juntos.  
Pero ahi no acabó todo. Segun fuentes, el cast iba a presentar un premio, sin embargo termino presentando una de las actuaciones de la noche. Cada uno tenia al menos una frase que decir. Empezó Taylor, seguido de Kristen, con una rapida intervencion de Cam despues y seguido de Robert quien solo llego a decir ''Please, Welcome...'' todo gracias a la precisa (notese el sarcasmo) intervencion del presentador quien le corto antes de poder casi empezar su frase. Robert, como tenia que ser, intentó en varias ocasiones realizar su intervencion siempre siendo cortado por el presentador hasta que finalmente fue el camara quien cambió la imagen al grupo que debia realizar la actuacion cortando asi tambien a Robert.  
Todo se quedo asi. El cast practicamente entro y salido, se notaba (muchisimo mas a Kristen) que decian sus frases con prisa o ni siquiera la dijeron en el caso de Robert quien como he dicho no termino su aparicion... **

**Mi opinion al respecto es de total indignacion hacia una cadena como es la MTV que ademas de prestigiosa es la encargada de patrocinar, desde que empezó a rodarse, la pelicula que los actores protagonizan. Me parece fatal que hagan una gala como la de ayer que fue acelerada, floja y cargada de intermedios repitiendo los mismos anuncios una y otra vez. Ademas de cortar actuaciones como hicieron con la de Katy Perry que fue cortada por otra tanda de los cansinos y repetitivos anuncios.**

**Es la primera vez que veo que la MTV trate asi a 4 protagonistas de una pelicula, famosa o no. He de recordar que cuando Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans y Michael Chicklis estubieron en varias ocasiones en galas de la MTV como invitados y presentadores y en ningun momento recivieron un trato como este. Pongo este ejemplo porque hasta estos cuatro eran protagonistas de una pelicula que, desgraciadamente, no tubo tanto exito como puede llegar a tener y tiene ahora mismo Twilight y sin embargo fueron tratados como invitados que eran.**

**Dicho esto, muchas gracias por leerme y aguantarme pero necesitaba desahogarme. No se si vosotras pensareis igual pero a mi indignacion por todo lo que he sicho se suma que adoro a Robert y que me ha molestado mas aun la actitud que han tenido hacia él.**


	12. Nota de la autora: Gracias

**Hola a todos!! que tal?? espero que bien jeje. **

**A ver un par de cosas, la primera es agradecer que pongais tantos comentarios (pueden ser pocos pero para mi son muy importantes, en cualquier caso) y por vuestro apollo con lo de Rob jajaja Lo siento si a lo mejor parecia un poco enfadada, o algo pesada, pero amo a ese hombre y me sentó fatal lo que le hicieron... TT**

**Lo segundo es que el martes empecé el instituto, este año es un curso algo complicado para mi, es el primer año en el que la nota cuenta para selectividad y, ademas de que mi curso es el mas dificil de los dos, mi carrera es la que mas nota tiene para entrar (nada menos que un 8'72 y subiendo) Por lo que necesito de mi total concentracion en los estudios. Que problema tiene esto, pues que si antes actualizaba no muy a menudo, quizas este año tarde aun mas, lo que no quiere decir que deje la historia, seguid pendientes porque puede que actualice pronto o tarde pero lo hare. Lo tengo planeado de forma que casi todos los findes de semana (los que no tenga alguna kedada que suelen durar para mi un dia entero que suele ser el sabado) intentare escribir algo y asi poco a poco podre subir mas seguido. No os preocupeis porque despues de meditarlo, de ver que al menos algunos me siguen y que quieren saber como acaba la cosa, he decidido no dejar la historia (al menos de publicarla porque escribirla la seguire escribiendo aunque no la publique) Asi que no problemo...**

**Lorena, sinceramente te doy las gracias por leerme, aguantarme, apollarme y disfrutar con mi creacion que es una de mis favoritas. Es por gente como tu y otras que tambien me han comentado por las que voy a seguir con mi fic. Gracias por vuestro apollo e intentare colgar pronto!**

**Bess y gracias por aguantarme jajajaj bye**


	13. CAPITULO 8: MAS SORPRESAS

**Atencion, leer esto antes de nada!**

**Bueno se que este capitulo ya estaba colgado pero no me gustaba el final asi que lo he reeditado. Espero que os guste lo que he añadido y agradezco a los nuevos lectores que se pasen por aqui. Siento mucho no actualizar mas a menudo pero no me sobra tiempo que digamos.... mas bien falta. Espero que os guste.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****________________**

_**CAPITULO 8: MÁS SORPRESAS**_

- ¿Vienen los Vulturi? – Casi grité cuando Edward les nombró. Estaba asustada, la verdad, ellos venían a por mi de eso estaba segura.

- No voy a dejar que te hagan ningún daño, Bella – Aseguró Edward sentándose a mi lado y pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

- No es seguro que vengan con esa intención. Creo que solo quieren asegurarse hemos cumplido el acuerdo – Informó Alice – Aunque no puedo decir nada con claridad. La cosa puede cambiar en cualquier momento –

- ¿Cuándo llegaran, Alice? – Preguntó Carlisle que se había colocado a un lado de Esme en el otro sofá pero sin sentarse.

- Solo unas horas. Lo decidieron cuando ya estaban cerca de aquí. No les vi acercarse – Contesto mi cuñada.

- ¿Crees que intentaban evitar tus visiones para asegurarse? – Volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

- No lo se, puede que estuvieran en alguna misión o algo así – Respondió Alice – Aunque lo que me parece algo extraño es la presencia de Aro con ellos –

- ¿Aro esta con ellos? – Preguntó esta vez Jasper, quien se sorprendió ante tal información. Alice asintió – Esto no esta bien. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Ninguno de los tres sale a menos que sea algo muy importante. Y mucho menos Aro, el suele quedarse en Italia la mayoría de las veces – Informó Jasper algo nervioso. Estaba empezando a mandar olas de nerviosismo a todos los allí presentes incluidos los licántropos que estaban más apartados. Eso era malo, cualquiera podría entrar en fase sin quererlo y destrozar el mobiliario de Esme.

- En ese caso esta claro lo que quieren – Confesó Edward emitiendo un gruñido que se convirtió en varios y juraría que uno venia de Jasper.

- No nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos. Antes de pelear hay otros métodos de solucionar las cosas – Habló Carlisle con su tono firme pero tranquilo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Venga ya! Carlisle ya has oído a los demás, esta claro que lo que no quieren es hablar – Se quejó Emmett y por una vez nadie se atrevió a replicarle nada, ni siquiera Rosalie intentó darle una colleja como siempre. Todos sabíamos a lo que venían, hasta Carlisle, y que por mucho que habláramos, la cosa no iba a quedarse ahí.

- Esta bien – Dijo Carlisle rindiéndose - ¿Jasper? ¿Edward? Vosotros sois los únicos que podéis guiarnos en este momento.

Edward y Jasper nos informaron de todo lo que necesitábamos saber acerca de los Vulturi. No me sorprendió cuando nos contaron la existencia de ciertos miembros de los Vulturi que poseían capacidades especiales como eran los bloqueos ante los dones o ataques de otros vampiros. Por supuesto, ese tipo de guardia era la encargada de proteger exclusivamente a Aro, Marco y Cayo. Por lo que dijo Jasper y según la información que dio Alice, en esta ocasión solo estaría presente la ''guardaespaldas'' de Aro. Según Alice, quien también intervino en algún momento, no seria más que diez guardias mas además de Aro y su ''guardaespaldas''

La manada decidió quedarse aunque no al completo, solo se quedaron los más antiguos, es decir, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry y Quil. Sam había mandado a Seth a casa con su hermana quien, después de que Jacob hablara con ella por extraño que parezca, decidió acompañar a su hermano.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – Preguntó Edward mientras esperábamos. Habíamos decidido que esperaríamos a ver cual era su primer movimiento.

- No se, me siento algo rara – confesé. Algo me ocurría, no sabría como expresarlo, era como si mi cuerpo no fuera el de siempre, o al menos, el que había sido estos últimos días de vampiro.

- Tranquila, no tienes porque estar nerviosa, solucionaremos esto, lo prometo – Aseguró Edward antes de besar delicadamente mi mejilla.

Un ruido capto nuestra atención. Había alguien fuera y no necesitábamos la mirada que Alice nos lanzó para saber quien era. Ya estaban aquí.

Salimos todos a la entrada de los Cullen. La manada, que había decidido marcharse antes de que pasara nada, aun no se había presentado.

Edward y yo salimos los últimos de la casa. Allí, frente a la majestuosa mansión de los Cullen, se encontraban los Vulturi. Aro, Marco y Cayo a la cabeza con la guardia a su lado, entre ellos Jane, Alec, Dimitri y Felix. No eran mas de diez sin embargo, sus oscuras vestimentas y sus ojos color borgoña eran suficiente para imponer algo de miedo.

- ¡Carlisle! Cuanto tiempo, amigo mío – Saludó Aro dando un paso hacia delante. Observé que su ''guardaespaldas'', Valera, le seguía de cerca.

- Tanto tiempo, es cierto – Acordó Carlisle aunque reacio a devolverle la sonrisa a Aro.

- ¿A que se debe tal frío recibimiento, amigo? No venimos a causar mal alguno – Confesó Aro haciendo un gesto de indignación.

- ¿Seguro, viejo amigo? Entonces ¿a que se debe vuestra visita? – Preguntó Carlisle. El tono de su voz seguía tranquilo aunque sabíamos que esta situación le molestaba más que a cualquiera de nosotros.

- Es solo una visita amistosa. Teníamos ciertos asuntos que llevar a cabo y decidimos pasarnos a saludar a un viejo amigo y… su familia – Sabia que eso tenia un mensaje escondido. Uno que decía ''Queríamos venir a asegurarnos de que Bella era de los nuestros…'' y no me extrañaba que fuera acompañado por una propuesta de unirnos a ellos, al menos de algunos de nosotros…

- En ese caso no veo problema alguno – Aclaró Carlisle. Sin embargo yo si veía un problema.

Fue algo de lo mas extraño, fue como su lo hubiera visto antes de que sucediera pero allí estaba yo, con un pie adelantado por delante de Edward gruñendo ante lo que quería hacer Jane. Sin embargo, antes de que la pequeña Vulturi pudiera hacer nada, era ella la que estaba en el suelo gritando y removiéndose de dolor. Aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera, estaba desconcertada, ¿había hecho eso yo? ¿Era ese mi poder? ¿El mismo poder que Jane?

- ¿Bella?- Escuché preguntar a Edward. Entonces todo cambió.

Los Vulturi, exceptuando a los tres reyes, se lanzaron directamente a por nosotros mientras yo seguía en mi puesto, mirando a Jane mientras esta se retorcía en el suelo. Solo el separar mi mirada para buscar a Edward y asegurarme de que estaba bien, un rato después, basto para que Jane se recuperara lo mas deprisa posible y viviera a lanzarse hacia mi. Sin embargo, y tal y como la otra vez había pasado, cayó al suelo retorciéndose en cuanto mi mirada se poso en ella.

Mi desconcierto no me permitía moverme de allí, sin embargo seguía provocando aquello en la pequeña sádica delante de mí.

De repente, como si me hubieran tirado una piedra enorme en la espalda, me sentí cansada, como si me fuera a caer redonda allí mismo. Esto hizo que retirara la mirada de Jane.

- ¡Bella! – Escuché gritar a Edward y… ¿Jasper? ¿El también sentía lo que me ocurría?

No tuve tiempo a descubrirlo pues mi nombre fue lo ultimo que escuche y el rostro de Edward lo ultimo que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bueno, ¿que os parece? Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, espero reviews que siempre son de ayuda y me sienta muy bien abrir el correo y ver que me han dejado reviews.... Gracias **

**Saludos de Bella Ann!!**


	14. NOTA IMPORTANTE: NOTICIA

**_LEER ESTO!! IMPORTANTE_**

_''La noche pasada, 8 de mayo del 2009, Daddy's Little cannibal (conocida como Stephanie) fue asesinada en un accidente de auto por un conductor borracho._

_La hermana de Stephanie envió un mensaje masivo a través del teléfono de Stephanie diciéndole a todos del accidente. Con el permiso de su hermana, decidí publicar una nota de autor para decirles a todos que ella había fallecido._

_No tengo su contraseña, ni sé el final de ninguna de sus historias. Ella era una fantástica escritora de intriga y en ellas no sucede nada que hayas esperado. No puedo decirles que sucederá._

_Por ahora, "Worlds Collide" está detenido (n/t: fic que ambas compartían). No sé si pueda terminarlo, o si quiero hacerlo. Siento si es que lo leían. Fue la idea de Stephanie, ella lo mantenía, y no sé si puedo hacerlo sin ella. Espero que puedan entender._

"_The epic contest" (n/t: concurso en el que ambas eran anfitrionas) continuará hasta el 6 de Junio en recuerdo a ella, ya que fue ella quien tuvo la idea y quien le colocó el nombre. La fecha de término era el día en que supuestamente ella se graduaría de la secundaria._

_En respeto a la memoria de Stephanie, nadie terminará sus historias. Es lo que ella habría querido. Nadie le haría hecho justicia a su forma de escribir y nadie va a tratarlo._

_Muchos de ustedes sabían que éramos buenas amigas. Trabajamos juntas varias veces y ella era una persona excepcional, lejos una de mis favoritas en este sitio. Yo voy a tomar un receso en la escritura, para organizar las cosas. Siento si esto les molesta de alguna u otra forma, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario._

_Si la conocían o eran admiradores de su trabajo, saben cuan duro es esto. Sus fanfictions eran asombrosamente buenos y originales, y sus ideas para novelas eran aun mejores. Será extrañada por todos quienes las conocieron o supieron de ella, ella era una legenda.''_

_**-Bronzehairedgirl620"**_

**_Pues si, asi es. Daddy's little cannival o Stephanie como se llamaba realmente, resulto fallecida el 8 de Mayo por un accidente de coche en el que habia implicado alcohol. No se mas del suceso, como la mayoria creo, aunque eso no es lo importante. Yo seguia una de sus historias actualmente y me habia leido otras que ya estaban completas. Cuando ayer me entere de su muerte lo primero que pense fue ''ya no voy a volver a ver una actualizacion suya, ni siquiera una nota diciendo que deja la historia (lo cual habria resultado mejor que esto) ¿Por que? basicamente porque ese era el medio que tenia para conocerla. Como muchas (por no decir todas y todos) de nosotras nos conocemos a traves de las historias, esperamos las actualizaciones y nos preocupamos cuando tardan mucho tiempo como meses sin aparecer por aqui. Nos preguntamos ¿que les habra pasado que no actualizan? y con eso parece que solo nos preocupamos por eso, por la historia y como se va a desarrollar y, por tanto, que no nos preocupamos por la autora o autor. Pues, por lo menos en mi caso no es asi. Yo he pasado este año por mucho, he tenido un curso muy malo relacionado con alguien a quien tengo mucho mas que aprecio. He sufrido todos los dias que ha estado mal, y no podia soportarlo. Y yo creia que esto era malo. Sin embargo, ahora, despues de haber salido de aquel tunel me estoy viendo enfrentada a otros problemas que afectan mas a otros que a mi. Una persona a la que conozco desde que eramos enananas de bebes perdio a su padre de repente, el dia del padre. Una semana antes de descubrir lo mio, una compañera perdio a una tia a la que estaba muy apegada por un motivo un poco similar . Y ahora esto. Personalmente no conocia a Stephanie, nos semaraban muchos kilometros, sin embargo esto no deja de ser un golpe muy duro. Cuando lees las historias de alguien, cuando te enganchas y te alegras cada vez que actualiza y lees las notas para incluso interesarte por como esta, surge un vinculo, no tan fuerte como el que puede crearse con amigos y conocidos mas cercanos, pero ahi esta. Es este vinculo el que nos hace sufrir con su perdida, incluso llorar y lo que nos hace preguntarnos si no podriamos haber sido nosotros. _**

**_Por mi parte voy a añorar a Stephanie como añoro a todas y cada una de las autoras que leo y que, de repente, desaparecen sin dejar rastro, solo que esta vez se que no va a volver, que esto no es una broma y que mañana cuando entre me encuentre con un mensaje de '' Todo era broma, estoy muy bien y asi pretendo estar'' No. Esta vez no. Yo, al igual que muchas de las que la conociamos por aqui y mas allegadamente, deseamos creer que se ha ido para estar mejor y seguir con lo que a ella mas le gustaba segun sus mas conocidos: Escribir y ser feliz. Prefiero, al igual que todos, creer eso antes que pensar que el destino es tan cruel como para llevarse a una chica de 18 años con una vida por delante. Esta es mi carta para ti, donde quiera que estes Stephanie, te deseo que, al menos seas feliz y que vivas tu eternidad asi, como Edward y Bella viven la suya. Eras una magnifica escritora y, por lo que he oido, tambien persona. No merecias haberte quedado en el camino. Merecias haber terminado el curso, haberte graduado y haber estudiado o lo que fuera para vivir una vida feliz. Merecias haber encontrado a alguien que te hubiera hecho feliz y haber vivido con esa persona momentos felices y que hubieras disfrutado de cada uno de ellos. Por desgracia, no ha podido ser asi, aunque espero que al menos si lo sea donde quiera que estes. No se que mas decir, me estoy poniendo a llorar mientras escribo esto y no se si voy a poder seguir. Siento mucho todo esto, familia de Stephanie. Desde aqui mi pesame a ellos y sus conocidos y amigos. _**

**_Rest In Peace Stephanie. Te recordaremos siempre._**


	15. Chapter 15

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, Isabella Anna Cullen


End file.
